


At the Light of Dawn

by sonotadream



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/pseuds/sonotadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette thinks they should get out of bed. Éponine has other ideas. Written for the Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Light of Dawn

"No! It's already morning. I can't stay in bed forever."

"Don't be like that! Come back to bed, please?" Éponine embraced Cosette's waist, to keep her from leaving the bed, and kissed her neck. "I have places to be too and you don't see me in a hurry to leave." Seeing that Cosette hadn't completely changed her mind yet, she tried a different strategy. "I'll let you tie me up," she offered.

That got her the intended reaction.

"Will you?" Cosette turned to look at her. 

Éponine smirked and drew back. "If you ask nicely."

Cosette turned away again, nose high in the air. "You're the one who must ask." She looked back with a haughty expression, "Beg, even."

Éponine leaned against the headboard, defiant. "Make me."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, until they dissolve into giggles, neither capable of being very serious for very long.

Cosette lied back across the bed and pressed a kiss near Éponine's knee. Éponine reached out to touch her hair, but Cosette pulled away, light in her feet, crossing the room to her dresser.

"Where are you going?" complained Éponine.

"Clothes off, please," Cosette called over her shoulder, while rummaging through the top drawer. 

Éponine rolled her eyes, but complied, tossing her borrowed nightgown over her head. Cosette was a vision, loose hair and wicked smile, holding a long silky scarf in her hand.

She crawled back into bed, getting very close to Éponine, but stopping a few inches shy of reaching her.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Éponine asked when Cosette didn't move any closer.

"I don’t hear any begging."

"Cosette!"

"You can do better than." Cosette drove her hands up Éponine's legs, teasing all the way up to her thighs, but no more.

"Please, Cosette, please tie me up and suck me off, I'll-" Éponine sighed when Cosette pinned her wrists above her head and tied then with the scarf to the headboard. 

"Well? Don't stop now," Éponine said when Cosette didn't do anything else.

"Patience, please." Éponine was about to protest, but Cosette interrupted her with a kiss. The kiss continued down Éponine's neck and shoulder, Cosette sliding her hands down Éponine’s hips, lightly raking her nails down her thighs.

Cosette teased her nipples with her tongue, until Éponine was moaning and begging incoherently. "Please, please, don't stop, just..."

Cosette grinned and dragged her lips down her navel, until she reached Éponine's sex. She pressed a soft kiss there, teasingly. Éponine's hips jerked up of their own accord. Cosette kissed her again, this time using her tongue, circling that little sensitive nub and making Éponine moan.

She jerked her hips again, trying to get closer to Cosette, the ability to form words escaping her. 

Cosette added two fingers, slipping them in and out easily, and sucking Éponine’s clit with more fervour. Éponine could little besides an incoherent moaning. 

Cosette slowed down, dragging things for as long as she pleased.

Éponine could feel heat building up in the pit of her stomach. She wanted, she needed Cosette to speed things up again, but the girl was content with long licks and slow rubbing by her fingers and was driving Éponine simply mad.

“Please, please, I need-“, she babbled. Cosette smiled wickedly at her, but, surprisingly, complied.

Her tongue concentrated in the right spot, circling and licking, and her fingers moved faster inside Éponine, working to get her closer and closer to orgasm.

Éponine felt her muscles tense and relax and she came with a draw out moan that could have been Cosette’s name.

Cosette untied her and kissed her languidly until Éponine felt capable of speaking again. “Told you it was a good idea,” she mumbled into Cosette’s neck.

Cosette laughed against her hair. “Yes, it was. But we still can’t stay in bed all day.”


End file.
